


The Dentist's Chair

by PeachesandCucumbers



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Boris has a dick, Boris has a long tongue, Doctor Roleplay, F/M, For setting purposes Boris and reader have an established relationship, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Reader has a Penis, Smut, reader has vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandCucumbers/pseuds/PeachesandCucumbers
Summary: You and your Doctor have a 'check-up' together.
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit & Original Character(s), Dr. Boris Habit/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. For readers with vaginas

**Author's Note:**

> And by check up, I mean he straps you down and eats you out. Boris is a sweet lover but likes to tease sometimes. 
> 
> Inspired by mysterymooseman's art on twitter: https://twitter.com/mysterymooseman
> 
> Enjoy~

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the jangle of belt buckles and Boris’ steady breathing as you laid naked on the soft-cushioned leather dentist chair. It was set up in his apartment bedroom with a metallic tray positioned beside it with a bottle of lube, a condom, a pair of latex gloves, some toys and a bottle of water. You bit your lower lip at the sight and your toes curled slightly, anticipating how they’ll be used on you. 

“Are you comfortable, dear?” Boris’ asked as he finished adjusting the straps around your wrists before looking lovingly into your eyes for an answer. You wiggle your hands to test the bonds holding them down on the armrests, feeling how snug yet comfortable they felt on your skin. 

You gave Boris a nod and an encouraging yet nervous smile. 

“Yeah, I think I’m good.”

“Good.” He says warmly, seating himself on a wheeled chair and moving closer to your side. He leans over close to your face as he brushes some stray strands of hair from your face, tucking them behind your ear. 

“Have you decided on a safe word?”

You thought back for a second, recalling the word you’ve chosen. 

“Tooth Lily.”

He smiles as he nods. “Good choice, my little one.” He purrs as he starts to get into his role. He lifts a hand to your face and tenderly runs the back of his fingers across your cheek. “You let your Dr. Habit know if anything’s wrong, ok?”

You felt your cheek blush red under his touch. “O-ok.”

He smiles. “Good. Now just relax, my dear.” His baritone voice lowers to a whisper as he lowers his face to softly kiss you on the lips. His eyes closed and his hand gently cups your face as he tasted you. He let out a soft sigh and his tongue glided across your lower lip, waiting for permission to slip inside. 

Your eyes fluttered shut and you parted your mouth slightly. You felt his lips smirk as his long, blue tongue slips past yours and slowly runs the tip along the surface of your teeth. He takes his time in tasting you as the hand on your cheek drifts down to your neck. His pointed fingertips lightly drag across your skin, making you shudder as they pass over your jugular, your throat and down to your collarbone. 

His tongue started to twirl around yours, encouraging it to do the same as his fingertips continued down to your sternum and then took a right as they circled around your breast. He withdraws his tongue from your mouth and his lips leave you to kiss along your jaw, leaving your mouth longing. 

“You have such soft skin.” He whispers against your neck. His fingertips travel in smaller and smaller circles around your breast until they circle the areola. You breath shudders and you lean your chest up to meet his touch. His eyes part open slightly to see your reactions

“I’ll bet it tastes just as good.” Boris purrs as his fingertip leaves your nipple and is replaced by his warm mouth. You let out a gasp and your chest flinches at the sudden contact. But you soon let out a soft moan as his tongue coils around the nipple, lathering it with his saliva, before he begins to gently suck on it. 

As he’s doing this, his free hand drifts up to your mouth and his thumb brushes across your lips. You give him a kiss before you take his thumb into your mouth and begin to suck and play with it with your tongue. He lets out a low groan and your fingers curl at the feeling of his voice vibrating against your chest. He sucks hard on your nipple one more time before he lets it fall from his mouth with a soft smack and moves his mouth to your other nipple to give it the same treatment. 

As he does this, his other hand has traveled across your stomach, past your abdomen and his long fingers avoided your dampening cunt to curl around your inner thigh. He pulls his thumb out from your mouth and replaces it with two fingers instead. You begin to suck on them as well. Your legs were beginning to twitch and quiver as his hand stroked the inside of your thighs. Moving just an inch close to where you wanted to be touched most before he moves down towards your knee, and then slowly moving it back up to repeat the motion. A slow, shaky whimper leaves you as your hips start to wiggle, getting a little frustrated at his teasing.

He releases your nipple from his mouth as his hand stops midway up your thigh. He withdraws his fingers from your mouth and peers down to check on your cunt.

“Oh my~ Aren’t we excited? Are you feeling a little ‘needy’, my sweet little flower?” Boris cooed at you. All you could manage was another whimper as you looked into his eyes pleadingly.

“Hmm? What’s that? Did you say something?” He teased.

When you remained silent he stands from his chair and moves to stand between your legs. He removes his hand from your thigh, crosses his arms over your stomach and rests his chin on top of them as he looks up at you innocently. You grumble softly and your hands strain a little against your cuffs. Feeling frustrated at the sudden loss of his touches.

“Your Doctor can’t do anything to help unless you tell me, my dear~” He tilts his head to the side as he awaits your answer. “Come on~ Tell meee~” He says teasingly.

You finally relent as you gather the nerve to speak. 

“I-I… I want you, Boris.” You whisper.

“Hmm? What was that, my sweet? I didn’t quite catch that.” 

His hands slide off your stomach and are placed on both sides of your head against the backrest. His whole body hovered above yours. His open lab coat brushing against your sides as one knee rests between your legs to support himself. Your eyes peered down involuntarily and you could see a large bulge in his jeans and a small damp spot from precum. You look up and see Boris staring down into your eyes. His cheeks are flushed and his large, curly haired ponytail slowly rolls off his shoulder and drapes over your shoulder and breast. 

“ _ Tell me what you want.”  _ He says in a low voice, sensual tone. He leans down and his lips lightly touch your ear as he whispers to you. 

_ “Tell me how much you need me. How much you want me. Tell me, just how badly, you  _ **_need_ ** _ this.”  _ On those last words, his knee moves up and gently kneads against your dripping cunt. You let out an involuntarily moan as your wetness starts to soak through his pants and onto his kneecap. Surely he felt how much in need you were, why must he tease you like this?

Your hips start to rotate, anything to get some friction on your throbbing clit, but just as you try to move he pulls his knee away. You curse under your breath. 

“Ah-ah-ahhh~” His warm breath washes over your ear. “I didn’t hear those magic words yet, my darling.”

You let out a long groan as your hands tighten into fists for a moment, feeling the cool air waft over your clit. Wishing for any sort of contact. 

“P-please, Bor- Doctor.” He leans his ear closer to your lips as you pant against his skin. “I-I need you…I need you to fuck me, please!” You manage to whimper, staring up at the ceiling past the mass of hair beside your face. “ _ Please, Doctor, please fuck me… I need you… I need you.”  _ You swear you were about to cry if he didn’t relent. 

Finally, Boris tilts his face to softly kiss your cheek. 

“ _ That’s my good little flower.”  _

His kisses travel from your cheek to your lips, then to your neck, chest, across your stomach and linger above your pubic hair. His hands follow, lightly dragging over your shoulders and breasts before settling on your waist.His hair follows after them, tickling your skin before Boris sweeps his hair behind his back. 

One hand moves beneath the chair and he presses a button to adjust the chair. The machine hums as your waist is lifted and your back is lowered so your body is almost laying flat.

“Mmmm.” He moans against your skin as he plants a few kisses on your waist. “You smell delicious, my little flower. I can’t wait to  _ taste _ you.” 

You’re now panting heavily as his hands move in unison between your legs and part your thighs further. His thumbs move to either side of your swollen lips as his kisses travel to your inner thighs. His eyes then peer up into yours as his thumbs press and gently pull at the skin close to your labia before pushing inward, making your lips open and close without him actually touching them. 

You roll your head back and let out a tortured whine. “Doctor, please!” You cry. 

Boris lets out a light-hearted laugh over your cunt, smiling sweetly at you. 

“Saw-ry! I couldn’t resist.” 

You huff and pout at him. 

His smile then quickly shifts to mischievous as his mouth lowers down past your view. He winks at you. 

_ “Let me make it up to you.” _

His long tongue rolls out of his mouth and he drags the flat of it across your cunt, slowly dragging it from the bottom of your entrance all the way up; finishing with a quick flick to your clit. Your eyes roll back and your head presses against the headrest as you let out a long, relieved moan. 

Boris’ thumbs pull against the skin to part your lips again as his thick tongue delves between your folds; running the tip of his tongue around your entrance before reaching up to circle your clit. He pauses to give a tender suckle before he moves his tongue back down and repeat, moving at an agonizingly slow pace. He moans against your cunt as he sucks your clit one more time before speaking. 

“You taste so good, my little flower.” He kisses against your entrance, drinking in your nectar. “ **_I need to taste more_ ** _ …”  _ His voice came out as a low growl and his tongue slipped inside, reaching farther than any human tongue ever could. 

You writhe in your seat but his hands reach up to grip your waist and pin you down as his tongue twirls inside your inner walls. You cry out and moan and strain your arms against your bonds, wishing you could reach up and touch him; bury his head deeper into your cunt.

“Ah~! Ah, fuck, Boris! Doctor!” You cry out and your hips involuntarily continue to try to thrust into his mouth, which makes his grip tghten. He seems to enjoy your reaction though as he swirls his tongue more vigorously inside you. He brings a thumb over your clit to rub it in tight little circles. 

“Fuck… Boris, I…” You were getting close, so close now. 

_ “Mmmmm~ You ready to cum for me, my darling?”  _ Boris moans into your cunt. One of his hands reaches up and starts to play with your breasts. “ _ You can cum, dear.” _

His tongue starts to thrust faster and deeper inside of you and his thumb rubs your clit faster. The hand on your breast tightens its grip and flicks his thumb over your nipple. 

“ _ Cum for me… Cum for me, my little flower….  _ **_Cum for ME._ ** ”   


You couldn’t take it anymore and your hips thrust into his mouth as you cry out in pleasure. Your thighs clamp around Boris’ head, his soft hair cushioning your legs. He continues to thrust his tongue into you, rubbing up against your g-spot to drink up as much of you as he can. When your cries stopped and your body slumped back into the chair, only then did his movements slow to a stop. 

He slowly withdrew his tongue and he ran his hands upward along your body until they cupped both sides of your face. Your mind was still in a daze from the body-shaking orgasm that you didn’t notice Boris’ movements until his lips were on yours. Kissing you passionately as you tasted yourself on his lips. He lets out a low groan as his tongue dips in to lovingly twirl around yours. 

All you could manage was a soft whimper as you tried to gather yourself again. 

He withdraws and looks into your eyes with the most loving smile you’ve seen on him. 

“How was it, my darling?”

You were still trying to catch your breath as you responded. 

“That… Was amazing… Oh my god, Boris… I love you.” You smile weakly at him.

“You think you can keep going?” He asks softly and starts to stroke your cheeks with his thumbs. 

You glance down and see that he’s still rigid in his pants. 

“In just a minute… I need to catch my breath, love.” You mutter.

He gives you a peck on the forehead. 

“No worries, my little flower. We have all night.” He whispers as he smiles. 

  
  



	2. For readers with a pee-pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the first, but now for people with pee-pees.

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the jangle of belt buckles and Boris’ steady breathing as you laid naked on the soft-cushioned leather dentist chair. It was set up in his apartment bedroom with a metallic tray positioned beside it with a bottle of lube, a few condoms, a pair of latex gloves, some toys and a bottle of water. You bit your lower lip at the sight and your toes curled slightly, anticipating how they’ll be used on you. 

“Are you comfortable, dear?” Boris’ asked as he finished adjusting the straps around your wrists before looking lovingly into your eyes for an answer. You wiggle your hands to test the bonds holding them down on the armrests, feeling how snug yet comfortable they felt on your skin. 

You gave Boris a nod and an encouraging yet nervous smile. 

“Yeah, I think I’m good.”

“Good.” He says warmly, seating himself on a wheeled chair and moving closer to your side. He leans over close to your face as he brushes some stray strands of hair from your face, tucking them behind your ear. 

“Have you decided on a safe word?”

You thought back for a second, recalling the word you’ve chosen. 

“Tooth Lily.”

He smiles as he nods. “Good choice, my little one.” He purrs as he starts to get into his role. He lifts a hand to your face and tenderly runs the back of his fingers across your cheek. “You let your Dr. Habit know if anything’s wrong, ok?”

You felt your cheek blush red under his touch. “O-ok.”

He smiles. “Good. Now just relax, my dear.” His baritone voice lowers to a whisper as he lowers his face to softly kiss you on the lips. His eyes closed and his hand gently cups your face as he tasted you. He let out a soft sigh and his tongue glided across your lower lip, waiting for permission to slip inside. 

Your eyes fluttered shut and you parted your mouth slightly. You felt his lips smirk as his long, blue tongue slips past yours and slowly runs the tip along the surface of your teeth. He takes his time in tasting you as the hand on your cheek drifts down to your neck. His pointed fingertips lightly drag across your skin, making you shudder as they pass over your jugular, your throat and down to your collarbone. 

His tongue started to twirl around yours, encouraging it to do the same as his fingertips continued down to your sternum and then took a right as they circled around your breast. He withdraws his tongue from your mouth and his lips leave you to kiss along your jaw, leaving your mouth longing. 

“You have such soft skin.” He whispers against your neck. His fingertips travel in smaller and smaller circles around your breast until they circle the areola. You breath shudders and you lean your chest up to meet his touch. His eyes part open slightly to see your reactions

“I’ll bet it tastes just as good.” Boris purrs as his fingertip leaves your nipple and is replaced by his warm mouth. You let out a gasp and your chest flinches at the sudden contact. But you soon let out a soft moan as his tongue coils around the nipple, lathering it with his saliva, before he begins to gently suck on it. 

As he’s doing this, his free hand drifts up to your mouth and his thumb brushes across your lips. You give him a kiss before you take his thumb into your mouth and begin to suck and play with it with your tongue. He lets out a low groan and your fingers curl at the feeling of his voice vibrating against your chest. He sucks hard on your nipple one more time before he lets it fall from his mouth with a soft smack and moves his mouth to your other nipple to give it the same treatment. 

As he does this, his other hand has traveled across your stomach, following your happy trail past your abdomen and his long fingers avoided your hardening cock to curl around your inner thigh. He pulls his thumb out from your mouth and replaces it with two fingers instead. You begin to suck on them as well. Your hands gripped the arm rests, your cock twitching and throbbing as his hand stroked the inside of your thighs. Moving just an inch close to where you wanted to be touched most before he moves down towards your knee, and then slowly moving it back up to repeat the motion. A slow, shaky whimper leaves you as precum leaks from your tip, getting a little frustrated at his teasing.

He releases your nipple from his mouth as his hand stops midway up your thigh. He withdraws his fingers from your mouth and peers down to take in the sight of your arousal.

“Oh my~ Aren’t we excited? Are you feeling a little ‘needy’, my sweet little flower?” Boris cooed at you. All you could manage was another whimper as you looked into his eyes pleadingly.

“Hmm? What’s that? Did you say something?” He teased.

When you remained silent he stands from his chair and moves to stand between your legs. He removes his hand from your thigh, crosses his arms over your stomach and rests his chin on top of them as he looks up at you innocently. You grumble softly and your hands strain a little against your cuffs. Feeling frustrated at the sudden loss of his touches.

“Your Doctor can’t do anything to help unless you tell me, my dear~” He tilts his head to the side as he awaits your answer. “Come on~ Tell meee~” He says teasingly.

You finally relent as you gather the nerve to speak. 

“I-I… I want you, Boris.” You whisper.

“Hmm? What was that, my sweet? I didn’t quite catch that.” 

His hands slide off your stomach and are placed on both sides of your head against the backrest. His whole body hovered above yours. His open lab coat brushing against your sides as one knee rests between your legs to support himself. Your eyes peered down involuntarily and you could see a large bulge in his jeans and a small damp spot from his precum. You look up and see Boris staring down into your eyes. His cheeks are flushed and his large, curly haired ponytail slowly rolls off his shoulder and drapes over your shoulder and breast. 

“  _ Tell me what you want.”  _ He says in a low voice, sensual tone. He leans down and his lips lightly touch your ear as he whispers to you. 

_ “Tell me how much you need me. How much you want me. Tell me, just how badly, you  _ **_need_ ** _ this.”  _ On those last words, his knee moves up and brushes against your balls before moving upward, stroking the underside of your cock with the fabric of his jeans before carefully pinning it against your stomach. You let out an involuntarily moan as the pressure and gently rubbing causes your cock to pulse with need, dripping presum onto your stomach. Surely he felt how much in need you were, why must he tease you like this?

Your hips start to rmove, anything to get some friction on your cock, but just as you try to move he pulls his knee away. You curse under your breath. 

“Ah-ah-ahhh~” His warm breath washes over your ear. “I didn’t hear those magic words yet, my darling.”

You let out a long groan as your hands tighten into fists for a moment, your cock bouncing back to its erect position. Wishing for any sort of contact. 

“P-please, Bor- Doctor.” He leans his ear closer to your lips as you pant against his skin. “I-I need you…I need you to fuck me, please!” You manage to whimper, staring up at the ceiling past the mass of hair beside your face. “  _ Please, Doctor, please fuck me… I need you… I need you.”  _ You swear you were about to cry if he didn’t relent. 

Finally, Boris tilts his face to softly kiss your cheek. 

“ _ That’s my good little flower.”  _

His kisses travel from your cheek to your lips, then to your neck, chest, across your stomach and linger above your pubic hair. His hands follow, lightly dragging over your shoulders and breasts before settling on your waist.His hair follows after them, tickling your skin before Boris sweeps his hair behind his back. 

One hand moves beneath the chair and he presses a button to adjust the chair. The machine hums as your waist is lifted and your back is lowered so your body is almost laying flat.

“Mmmm.” He moans against your skin as he plants a few kisses on your waist. “You smell delicious, my little flower. I can’t wait to  _ taste  _ you.” 

You’re now panting heavily as one hand slides down to your inner thigh before turning and very lightly cups your balls into his palm, just lightly massaging the skin between them. The other brushes over your pubic hair until his fingers form a half ring at the base of your cock without touching it. He opens his mouth… And starts to lightly blow on it. From base to tip with a cool breath. He looks you in the eye, his tongue very slowly slips from his lips towards your reddening tip...Before it withdraws behind a cat-like smile and he blows cool air from the tip to your balls.

You roll your head back and let out a tortured whine. “Doctor, please!” You cry. 

Boris lets out a light-hearted laugh over your cock, smiling sweetly at you as his warm breath washed over you.. 

“Saw-ry! I couldn’t resist.” 

You huff and pout at him. 

His smile then quickly shifts to mischievous as his mouth lowers down past your view. He winks at you. 

_ “Let me make it up to you.” _

His long tongue rolls out of his mouth and he drags the flat of it across the underside of your cock, slowly dragging it from where his palm rested against your balls, along the base and finishes by taking a long, single lap of your precum from your tip. Your eyes roll back and your head presses against the headrest as you let out a long, relieved moan. 

His smile widens at your reaction and his eyelids lower to give a sensual look as his lips lower to give the tip of your cock a wet kiss. He moans and lets the vibration of his voice travel from his lips to your tip as his mouth lingers on you. He then opens his mouth and his blue tongue rolls out. He plays with your frenulum beneath your head before he glides the tip of his tongue along the rim of your glans, circling it again and again. Pausing once and twice to lap up your leaking tip. After the third circle he leans his head down to envelope your head into his mouth. You gasp as his tongue traps you against the roof of your mouth and sucks gently on you, rubbing the flat of his tongue all around it. He slowly withdraws and with a soft smack and licks his lips as he stares into your eyes with agaze filled with lust.

“You taste so good, my little flower.” He whispers, his and moving up from your balls to grasp your shaft. “ **_I need to taste more_** _…”_ His voice came out as a low growl and he opened his mouth to swallow you whole. The back of your head hits the soft headrest as he starts to suck you off. His unnaturally long tongue coils around the shaft of your cock, lightly constricting it as his head begins to bob up and down. His eyes close and he moans again and sends vibrations through your lower abdomen.

You writhe in your seat but his hands reach up to grip your waist and pin you down as his tongue swirls around your tip again before taking you hole. You cry out and moan and strain your arms against your bonds, wishing you could reach up and touch him; grab his head to guide him along your cock..

“Ah~! Ah, fuck, Boris! Doctor!” You cry out and your hips involuntarily continue to try to thrust into his mouth, which makes his grip tightened. He seems to enjoy your reaction though as he quickened his pace, tightening his lips around you. His claws start to dig into your skin at your waist.

“Fuck… Boris, I…I’m gunna...” You were getting close, so close now. Boris mouth does one more bob before slows to an agonizing pace and releases your cock with a wet slurp.

_ “Mmmmm~ You ready to cum for me, my darling?”  _ Boris purrs. One of his hands reaches up and brushes his thumb against your lower lip. “  _ You can cum, dear.  _ **_I WANT you to cum._ ** _ ” _

His mouth swallows your again, taking you deeper than before as you can feel your tip hit the back of his mouth. His thumb slips past your lips and starts to run along your teeth. His other hand on your hip reaches up and starts to toy with your nipples as he starts to bob again, his tongue twirling all around you as he starts to quicken his pace. All the while his eyes staring into your, half glowing in the unlit room with a possessive gaze.

You couldn’t take it anymore and your hips, now free, thrust into his mouth as you cry out in pleasure. Your legs tense up and your eyes roll back and it wasn’t long until your lower body culsives, spurting cum down Boris’ throat as he drank up as much of you as he can. When your cries stopped and your body slumped back into the chair, only then did his movements slow to a stop. 

He slowly withdrew his mouth and he ran his hands upward along your body until they cupped both sides of your face. Your mind was still in a daze from the body-shaking orgasm that you didn’t notice Boris’ movements until his lips were on yours. Kissing you passionately as you tasted yourself on his lips. He lets out a low groan as his tongue dips in to lovingly twirl around yours. 

All you could manage was a soft whimper as you tried to gather yourself again. 

He withdraws and looks into your eyes with the most loving smile you’ve seen on him. 

“How was it, my darling?”

You were still trying to catch your breath as you responded. 

“That… Was amazing… Oh my god, Boris… I love you.” You smile weakly at him.

“You think you can keep going?” He asks softly and starts to stroke your cheeks with his thumbs. 

You glance down and see that he’s still rigid in his pants. 

“Um, I think I’ll need a few minutes… To catch my breath, love.” You mutter.

He gives you a peck on the forehead. 

“No worries, my little flower. We have all night.” He whispers as he smiles. 


End file.
